Ruh-ul Mesnevi/83
83.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. بازعيسى جون شفا عت كر د حق LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. BOŞ Efendileri ve şehirleri birer birer saydı; o yerleri, yurtları, oralarda geçirdiği zamanları, tuz, ekmek yediği kişileri tekrar tekrar söyledi And to the physician she narrates many things about home of masters she had worked for and the allies she had known. 2. خوان فرستا دوغنيمت بر طبق LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Şehir şehir, ev ev saydı döktü, kızın ne damarı oynadı, ne çehresi sarardı. He told of the cities,her face didn't change Ruh-ul Mesnevi/83 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Şefaat şef'den müştâkdır, şef çift manasınadır. Ve tek zıddıdır. Zîra şefi* olan kimse kendini meşfûla olana taleb-i hâcetde olana çift eder. Onunçün kişi kendi nefsi için etdiği duaya şefaat demezler. Ve kezâlik ümmetin fahr-ı âlem sallallahü aleyhi ve selleme makâm-ı vesile ve gayrı için etdikleri duâ şefaat kabilinden değildir. Zîra şefide uluvv veya meşfû'un lehin aczi şart-dır. Velâkin sûfiyye-i muhakkıkîn kaddesallahü esrârehüm katında ümmetin fahr-ı âlem'e duası fahr-ı âlemin makâm-ı fark u tafsîlinden makâm-ı cem u icmaline göredir. Nitekim teşehhüdde hitabı mertebe-i melekiyyeden mertebe-i beşeriyyete nisbetledir. Yanı rasûlellah'dan teşeh-hüd sudûru takdiri üzerine. Zîra vukuu mütevâtir değildir. Hak mâbadine merhûndur. Hân burada fethayladır, sofra mânasına. Yâni nesne ki ârâste edip içinde yemek yerler. Velâkin sofra Arab'a göredir ki cildden yâni deriden ederler. Mendîl Acem'e göredir bast edip üzerinde taam yerler. İskemle dedikleri âlet ü gayrı yüksek nesne cebbar olanlaradır ki tenâvülde inhina zahmetinden firâren ittihâz eylerler. Aceb hâldir ki bu a'sârda mecâlis-i kibarda üçü bile cem olunmuşdur. Zîrâ evvel mendil bast edip ondan üzerine sofra ondan iskemle ondan gayrı âlet vaz edip cabbâriyyeti tekmîl etmişlerdir. Ganîmet aslında ehl-i harbden kahren alınan emvaldir. Tabak ma'rûf nesnedir, sahan gibi. Ağacdan ve tobrakdan ederler. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; Hazret-i Isâ aleyhisselâm yâni Hazret-i Mûsâ aleyhisselâm menn ü selva 148 hususunda Benî İsrail için şefaat eylediği gibi çün Havariyyûn murâdları olan mâide hakkında şefaat eyledi. Yâni üç gün rûze-dâr olup bade iğtisâl edip tevâzuan palas pûş oldu ve iki rekat namaz kılıp bu vesâili takdîmden sonra âdâb u şeraiti üzre duâ kıldı. Hak tealâ asmandan iki ebr miyânında surh-reng sofra müştemill olduğu tabak üzerinde Ey şanlı peygamber sana selâm olsun. Ganimet gönderdi ki murâd nân u nemek ü mâhî-i büryân ve [u ase umüşyehiyyât] ve müstelezzâtdır. Ki bi-kudreti'1-llâhi tealâ halk olunmuş idi. Dünyâ vü âhiret taamından değil idi. Nitekim nice ehlullâha dahi sofralarda ve [mevâz-ı zaruret]]de çok vâki olmuşdur. Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet فتبارك الله احسن الخالقين والله علىكلشىءقدير Yaratan şekil verenlerin en güzeli olan Allah'ın şanı ne yücedir (Mü'minûn 14) Ve zikr olunan mâide yevm-i ahdde vâki olmak ile nasârâ ol günü ıyd ittihâz edip ilâ hazâ el'an onunla tedeyyün etmişlerdir. Vech-i tahsis budur ki, yevm-i ahd mebde-i halk-ı kâinâtdır. Yâni hil-katden murâd gıda-ı rûhânî ile insanı terbiyedir. Pes ol gıdanın sureti olan mâidenin hilkat u nüzulü bi-hasebi'1-hikmet yevm-i ahdde tahsîs olundu. Ve yevm-i ahdin mebdeiyyetine binâen bazılar ol üsbûu yanı haftanın ibtidasını ol günden itibâr etmişlerdir. Ki Acem ona yek-şenbe ve Türk bâzâr günü der ki ibtidâ-i hafte lügaten yevm-i ahad ve orfen yevm-i sebtdir. Nitekim hâlâ şayi olan dahi budur. Bâde-zâ irsâl-i mâide Hakk ismine isnâd olundu. Maa-hâzâ münâsib olan rezzâk veya emsaline nisbet idi. Zirâ hak kelimesi batıl mukabelesinde istimal olunur. Pes, bunda mâidenin hakikatine ve Hazret-i Isâ aleyhisselâmdan mucize olmasına işaret vardır. Şöyle ki itiraf olunmamak ve şükrü kılınmamak ve kadri bilinmemek butlan u hasar u helake müeddî-dir. Li-muharririhî; İltifat itme sakın esbaba Nazarun kıl müsebbibe maksûr İstersen ola nimet efzûn Eyleme rûz u şeb şükrde kusur